Wrinkle
by iamchouchin
Summary: "Something like 'forever' is honestly impossible but, there's no way we can leave each other after all this time, right?" A Jerza one-shot. AU


**A/N: **Just a small reminder before you read. This is all based on Jellal's point of view so don't be confused, alright? That's all. Go on, you can read now :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. ©Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Wrinkle**

* * *

It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and it's raining really hard. I see many people rushing to go home or simply to find any shelter. I find it strange because no one notices me or so I think. I am standing under the rain, soaking wet but I don't mind. The rain helps me hide these tears flowing from my young innocent eyes. I will never find it. All the hope in me is gradually dying so I just decided to cry my heart out here and let my tears mix with the rain.

The rain that kept falling on my 7 year-old frame earlier suddenly come to an end. So I guess the rain finally stopped, huh? As I was going to lift my head up, I notice that the rain is still pouring unlike what I thought earlier. But, why does the rain stop falling on me? I look upwards to see a pink umbrella shielding me from the cold drops of the rain. Someone finally notices me and kind enough to share me its umbrella. I turn my head towards this 'someone' only to see a young girl about the same age as me with a shoulder-length scarlet hair holding the umbrella. Despite this very depressing mood, I find her hair very lively.

"Hey. What are you doing here? It's pouring hard", she says with a raised eyebrow. I turn my back on her and started walking away. The rain finally made its way on me again making me feel its coldness. As I keep on walking, I notice that she's still following me while trying to put the umbrella above me. A minute passes like this and I finally stop from walking. I turn to her not noticing that tears are still flowing from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" she inquires. Her expression softens. "Why?"

I sob a little. My whole body is shaking and I don't think I can take it anymore. My sadness is completely devouring me. "I lost something"

"What is it that you lost?" She leans closer to me.

I sob some more before answering her. "M-my dog."

"Y-your dog?", she asks slightly bewilder. "You know you can always buy a new one"

Tears start flowing from my eyes again. She doesn't and will never understand. Losing someone you treasure a lot is the most painful thing that can happen to every person even if it's only a dog. "T-that dog is my only friend"

I can see her expression suddenly changes into an understanding one. She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles very sweetly. "Okay, if it's very important to you then I'll help you look for it"

And so we keep on finding my dog almost everywhere, not minding the rain. We go to the place where I lost my dog and ask some few by-standers. We do almost everything we can think of but we still don't manage to find it. It's almost getting dark when we finally surrender. Tears are starting to well up on my eyes but I keep those from falling once again.

"Thank you for helping me", I say with my voice slightly trembling. A weak smile forces its way on my lips.

She doesn't look at me. It's like she feels ashamed for not being able to find my dog. Suddenly, she grabs one of my hands, holding it tenderly. Her eyes filled with determination finally met mine. Is she planning to keep on searching despite the fact that it's already dark? Her lips curve into a pure and innocent smile. A smile which makes my heart moves. After seconds being on that position, she finally speaks. "If you can't find your only friend, I can be the replacement"

My eyes widen on what she said. Is she really asking me to be her friend? Doubt consumes my whole being. But after seeing her smile and that light on her eyes, I somehow knew the answer on my question. She's sincere. My eyes started to lit up with happiness. "Sure!"

* * *

We are on a grassy hill overlooking the town. The wind playful ruffles our hair, messing it up a little and the sun is shining brightly. Everything is perfect except for one thing. Erza is crying and it's because of me. I just told her that my family is going to move to another town because my father got a new job there. It wasn't easy but I have to accept the fact that I'm going to leave her and our 5 year worth of memories here.

She still hasn't stop from crying and it's making me hate myself for doing this to her. I cupped her cheeks with my little hands and make her look at me. "Please don't cry. I promise I'll come back"

I rub her tears with my thumbs. Then, I release her cheek from my hold and put one of my hands inside my pocket, looking for _that_. When I found it, I immediately take it off inside my pocket and place it around her wrist. It's a bracelet made out of blue and scarlet strings braided together. "Keep this as a sign of my promise" I raised my wrist for her to see. "Look, we have the same"

She slowly eases from crying and started rubbing off her tears with her arm. "You really promise you'll be back?"

I nod showing her one of my purest smile. She smiles back. "I'll hold on to your promise then"

* * *

I'm finally on high school and I must say it wasn't easy to be one especially for a transfer student like me. I have to start anew from meeting different people to getting used to this school's culture. Luckily, I manage to find a few friends who are also transferees. Together, we discover and meet new things and people in this school.

Classes are over so I decided to roam around the school to memorize myself to the surrounding. As I keep on walking, my eyes avert to my side revealing a room with two large wooden doors. My curiosity betrays me and I immediately enter that room only to find out that it's the Library .Being a bookworm, I am completely astonished to see tons of books properly stacked on the shelves. I scan every shelves and I find all the books very interesting. I immediately grab one of the books on the third shelf and settle myself on a chair.

As I reach the climax part of the story I am reading, I suddenly remember telling Ultear and Meredy to meet up after class so I abruptly stand up and decide to just borrow the book to the school's librarian.

While walking swiftly, I'm still reading the book I'm going to borrow. This book really got me hook up. Suddenly, I bump to someone making me fall and that someone to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone inside the Library shush us. I notice that that person drop his heavy books. I'm amused on the strength of this person. How can this person manage to carry all of these books? Since I feel guilty on causing him this trouble, I help that person to stack his books together until a liquid stains the cover of the last book I'm going to pick up. Instinctively, I slowly lift my head up to see the person I bumped only to find that person crying while smiling widely.

"You really kept your promise"

* * *

It's Valentine's Day and a month before our college graduation. Erza, being Miss Popular, receives a lot of gifts from her admirers such as letters, poems, chocolates, teddy bears, flowers and many more. A single large plastic bag can't contain all her gifts so she looks for another plastic bag. When she finally found one, she put the remaining gifts inside and decided to go home. As I accompany her home, I offer her help on carrying her gifts which she gladly accepts. I suddenly remember something and put my free hand inside my pocket. I come to a stop, she then follows and a confused look is etched on her face. I clutch something inside my pocket.

"Why did you stop?"

"U-uhh...I want to give you this", I stutter as I take a small rectangular box wrapped in red wrapper with printed hearts all over it out of my pocket and present it to her.

A teasing smile makes its way on her lips as she accepts the gift. "Wow, is this really for your dearest bestfriend?"

I nod while a blush is starting to creep onto my cheeks. But I guess, she doesn't notice it.

"You're actually giving a gift for Valentine's? I thought you hate this day."

I shift uncomfortably. "I-it's not like I hate it, it's just that I feel oblige to confess to someone everytime this day comes"

"Confess?" she asks, somewhat surprise on what I just said. I just nod as a response to her question. An awkward silence finally engulfs the two of us. Seconds later, she suddenly looks up to the sky and speaks. "You know what; this day might be your last chance to confess." Her words hit me hard like a huge boulder is thrown directly at me. I slightly jerk. "Why don't you do it now?" Her eyes make its way to mine. "Don't worry. My house is just a corner away. I can manage to carry these." Then she snatches the plastic bag from my hold.

As she was about to take her leave, I grab one of her wrist which make her stop and face me.

"I love you"

* * *

Today is our 3rd year anniversary and we are taking our leave from a hospital. We just visited the first-time mom Bisca.

Two days ago, she gave birth to a very cute and charming little girl who had a black hair. She probably got that from Alzack. Erza, being one of her closest friend, decided to visit Bisca and her baby in the hospital. While we were on the hospital, I could see Erza enjoying herself cradling the baby. _That_ smile of hers was visible on her face as the baby held one of her fingers with her very fragile and small hand. When it was starting to get late, we decided to go home.

As we walk hand in hand through the streets, a very cool breeze brushes upon us which make us shiver slightly. I move closer to her so we can share our warmth with each other making her smile a bit. She then leans her head on my arm. We walk like this for a while until we reach her house.

"I'm going now. Happy anniversary", she said smiling before hugging me tenderly. Seconds pass and she finally releases herself from our embrace.

We look at each other and suddenly, I take one of her hands into mine. I kneel on one knee and took a small velvet box inside my pocket. She looks surprise and I can see some tears starting to well up on her eyes. I present her the box before opening it, revealing a size nine diamond ring.

"Please marry me!"

She looks startled on what I just said and when realization dawn at her, she let her precious tears fall on her eyes.

"Y-yes"

I slip onto her finger the ring and lightly kiss her hand. Then, I lift my head up to see her still crying out of joy. I smile at her and speak.

"It suits you so well"

* * *

I'm standing on the altar while watching my beautiful bride walk on the carpeted aisle of the church. She's smiling her sweetest smile while slowly making her way towards me. All of our memories together suddenly flash through my mind. I'm glad I met her on that fateful day. As I am drowned with our memories, I didn't notice that she's finally on my side. I smile at her and take one of her gloved hands into mine. We listen to the sermons of the priest and make our vow to each other.

"You may kiss the bride", the priest said while closing his bible.

We smile at each other before I take her veil off her face. Slowly, I lean closer to her until I finally close the gap between us. It's a sweet and gentle kiss. This is our first kiss. After ten seconds, we finally broke from the kiss and I immediately carry her bridal style as we make our way outside the church. This day, the sky is painted with a soft palette of orange and pink.

* * *

I just get home from work when I see my wife cradling our first born child on her tender arms. I immediately approach her and grab her by the waist.

"Welcome home", she said with a slightly tired voice.

"You're tired. Come on, give her to me"

"And so are you"

I look at our child. She has scarlet hair like her mother but has green eyes like mine. I lightly kiss our baby on the forehead and whisper something on Erza's ear. "She's beautiful just like you, Erza" This earns a smile from my gorgeous wife.

* * *

I just wake up to find out that my wife is nowhere to be seen. I look outside our window to see a very beautiful day greeting me. The sun shines brightly while some birds are playfully flying around the blue sky and some are chirping a melodious tune. I decided to stand up to look for my wife. As I am going down on our stairs, I catch a glimpse of Erza sitting on our couch while looking through our photo albums. Her scarlet her becomes dull with some gray hair sticking out. Her once firm skin started to sag and some wrinkles are visibly seen on her face. Despite all of that, I'm still deeply in love with her.

I sit beside her and take a look at one of the photos. It's the photo of our wedding day. Memories of that day flash through my mind. I snap out of my trance when I suddenly felt her head lean on my shoulder.

"Something like 'forever' is honestly impossible but...". She then holds one of my hands and look through my eyes. "But, there's no way we can leave each other after all this time, right?"

"Of course". An idea suddenly pops in my head. "Let's make an oath"

"An oath?"

"Yes. When either of us passes away, it'll be with a smile" I raise my pinky at her.

"Okay" she answered, intertwining her pinky with mine.

* * *

I was diagnosed with Stage 4 Brain Cancer. The doctor only gave me six months to live and today is my sixth month. I lay on our bed with Erza on my side crying like a child. Her scarlet hair is no more and is dominated by gray hairs. Her skin is all saggy and her face is full of wrinkles. I stretch out a hand towards her, caressing her face.

"Remember our oath?" I ask weakly. She just nods and tries her best to smile even though she can't stop crying. She wears her pure and innocent smile like the one that moved my heart for the first time many years ago. Despite her wrinkled face, I've never seen her so beautiful like this.

My breathing becomes weaker and weaker and I know any minute now I'll stop breathing and will enter into an endless slumber. My time has finally come but before I finally close my eyes, I manage to tell her three little words.

"I am happy"

* * *

**A/N: **This story is inspired by the song 'Wrinkle" by Gumi of Vocaloid. You see, I recently got addicted to Vocaloid and I came to find this video. I watched it for so many times yet I can't help myself from crying really hard. My sister kept on teasing me for this and tortured me by making me watch it all over again (just so you know, she's also crying XD). As of today, I have swollen eyes which I am not happy about :( Anyway, this idea kept on bothering me so I decided to write it down and publish it here. Here's the link if you want to watch it: watch?v=l4rlyvVrG2c (just make sure you'll read the subtitle, it will be more dramatic that way)

*cough cough* Enough of that. Sorry for my long rant. By the way, thanks for reading! Love you guys so much~ Please leave a review! :D


End file.
